callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 is a shotgun found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' it is pump-action, where as in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' it is semi-automatic. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The SPAS-12 appears frequently in several campaign levels; however, during the missions "Cliffhanger," "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", and "The Gulag", a SPAS-12 with Arctic Camouflage can be found. It is also possible, although extremely rare, to find a SPAS-12 with woodland camouflage on "Loose Ends" and "The Enemy of My Enemy". Its range is regarded as long in terms of a shotgun in both the singleplayer and multiplayer. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first shotgun available to the player, available in the "Grenadier" default class, with an attached Suppressor. The SPAS-12 is one of three pump action shotguns in the game, the others being the W1200, which is only available in the "Museum," and the Masterkey Shotgun attachment, which is unlocked by 20 Grenade Launcher kills with assault rifles. The SPAS-12 is a popular shotgun due to its high damage and range. Since the update which reduced the range of the Akimbo Model 1887 it has become one of the most used shotguns in online multiplayer. The SPAS-12 is very commonly used with the Grip, as this gives the gun extended effective range. Using the SPAS-12 Grip with the Steady Aim Perk makes it the longest range 1-shot-kill shotgun in the game. The sights reset by the time the next shell is in place, even without the Grip. The Grip does, however, keep the screen more still, allowing for easier detection and tracking of enemies in a pinch. Extended Mags increases the SPAS's magazine to 16 shells, which is highly useful for prolonged CQB engagements. Optics are nearly useless on a SPAS, as shotguns are often hip-fired, and even if aiming down, its iron sights are clear enough. Because there are few instances of taking cover in close quarters engagements, FMJ is not a very good choice for this weapon as it does nothing aesthetically or functional to the weapon. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * Grip * FMJ * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines Image:Spas12_6.png|The SPAS-12. Image:SPAS-12_Iron_6.jpg|Iron Sight. Spas12r.JPG|Reloading the SPAS-12. Spas12cropped.PNG|The SPAS-12 in third person. Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The SPAS-12 appears in ''Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' as one of the two shotguns in game, the other being the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is only found in "Wrecking Crew", "Closing In", "Oil Rig Confrontation", and "Last Chance", used only by the Insurgency. The SPAS-12 is the same in appearance as the SPAS-12 in ''Modern Warfare 2'' , but it has a few differences in performance. Firstly, it fires in the semi-automatic mode as opposed to the pump-action mode. This allows a quick second shot if the first shot misses or does not kill. Secondly, the pellets have an unlimited range. This allows the player to fire all eight shells quickly (if necessary) to kill an enemy at long range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the SPAS-12 is unlocked by default for the Insurgency faction. It is a decent shotgun to use, though it has a long reload time and a capacity of only 8 shells. Unlike single player, it usually takes two shells to kill, unless at point blank range or when firing at the head. On the contrary, it usually does not take more than three shells at long ranges, except when moving or firing at great distances. The SPAS-12 is often considered one of the best close quarters weapons in the game, having high damage, and unlimited pellet range. The SPAS-12 has very predictable spreads when firing crouched as the pellets always hit the same spots. Therefore, using the iron sights is not necessary if accuracy is desired. File:SPAS12_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The SPAS-12 in third person. Spas12.png|The SPAS-12. Spas12iron.png|SPAS-12's Iron Sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The SPAS-12 is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The SPAS-12 is semi-automatic and has its stock in the folded position. In "The Defector," the weapon is able to use Dragon's Breath incendiary shotgun shells. The Dragon's Breath is aesthetically identical to the rounds regularly fed into the SPAS-12. The only difference is that the Dragon's Breath has shells that let out fire, symbolizing it's name. The Dragon's Breath also has a wider reticle. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is featured in multiplayer. It must be pumped after picking it up and reloading, but operates in semi-automatic mode. It is available for purchase at level 24. The SPAS-12's only attachment is the Suppressor. It deals medium-high damage, but it excels at close quarters, and is best suited for medium distances, although it will often take two or three shells to get a kill (however at close range more often than not the SPAS-12 will kill in one shot). Contrary to what the stats say, the Suppressor attachment has no negative effect on the SPAS-12, which can greatly increase killing power in close range as enemies will not see the player on the map. Although the SPAS-12 has less range and damage per round than the Stakeout, it does have double the magazine size (8 shells, versus 4 in the Stakeout), plus has a much higher rate of fire, meaning that even though the SPAS-12 is less likely to get a one hit kill, it is much more likely to get off a few more follow-up rounds if necessary. However, recoil is high, and unlike the Stakeout there is no Grip attachment to mitigate this. The SPAS-12 is relatively underrated in the online community but can actually be an extremely powerful mid-range and room clearing weapon once the player masters and compensates its rate of fire and range. It can easily out-perform most weapons in close quarters and even at range with an element of surprise. These statistics make it a preferred weapon on Nuketown or similar maps. Zombies The SPAS-12 is available in the Mystery Box. It is effective in the early-mid rounds, often capable of one shot killing zombies, but it has a long reload time as each shell is loaded individually. It is also available as a weapon power-up in Dead Ops Arcade, where it is fully automatic, shoots far, and has a wide spread. This makes it very helpful when fighting large amounts of zombies. When Pack-a-Punched , the SPAS-12 comes out as the "SPAZ-24" which has a 24 round magazine and when reloading it just takes one shell to fully reload. This version is also fully automatic. It can be very effective at killing masses of zombies in a fast rate making it more helpful when trying to get out of a large crowd. Using Double Tap Root Beer in conjunction with the "SPAZ-24" is a love-it-or-hate it as it can kill large crowds faster, but wastes ammo faster as well. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. SPAS12BO.jpg|The SPAS-12 SPAS12adsBO.jpg|Iron sights. BOSPASReload.jpg|Reloading the SPAS-12. Screenshot3.jpeg|The SPAS-12 using the Dragon's Breath incendiary shells. SPAZ-24.jpg|The "SPAZ-24". SPAS-12 Suppressed DOA.jpg|The SPAS-12 in "Dead Ops Arcade". Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *When the SPAS-12 is fired, the ejection port opens and closes as normal, however no shell is ejected; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will eject but the port will not open. *There are multiple fingerprints visible on the SPAS-12. There appears to be one on the stock, a few on the receiver and one on the pump mechanism. *FMJ does not add the "fireworks" animation when pellets hit a surface. *Equipping a Suppressor to the SPAS-12 in multiplayer gives it the name "SPAS-12 Silencer", rather than "SPAS-12 Silenced". *While Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''was in development, the SPAS-12 used the M1014's pick-up icon. *In "The Gulag" and some Special Ops missions, enemies can drop SPAS-12s with white pump and grip, serving as basic Arctic Camouflage. These SPAS-12s also have the firing sound of a M1014. *The third-person firing sound of the SPAS-12 is identical to the first-person firing sound of the W1200. *If the First Person view is zoomed out it can be seen that the SPAS-12 has a shell pasted on the ejection port. This also happens on the M1014. *When using PC hacks & changing the field of vision, one can see that the shotgun shells are simply stuck on to the players right thumb. [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized]] *The weapon's inventory icon displays the stock folded up, but when viewed from first or third person, there is no stock attached. *This weapon can be seen being fired with one hand by enemies. *The SPAS-12 has a different rear sight than the one in'' Modern Warfare 2'' . *The SPAS-12 ejects pink shells. This happens also with the AA-12. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The Butt-stock of the SPAS-12 is folded, unlike its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart where the stock is unfolded. *The SPAS-12 has the same firing sound as any shotgun in Black Ops. (with the exception of the HS-10. *Unlike in ''Modern Warfare 2'', the SPAS-12 is a semi-automatic weapon, though it is still pumped during the reload and draw animation. It is actually possible to easily switch between firing modes via a switch below the trigger guard, allowing the user to chamber the first shell using the pumping handle then switch back to semi auto fire without anyone noticing, as seen in This video. *In the "WMD" trailer at GTTV, "SPAS" was the original name/place holder name for the SPAS-12 before it was changed to "SPAS-12" after the end of development. *The SPAS-12 is the only shotgun in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops that]] can equip with Suppressor. It also seems to be the only weapon that is not penalized in any way when a Suppressor is equipped. *If Gold Camouflage is equipped, the rounds being inserted will be gold. The same applies for the Stakeout and Olympia. *On The Defector the very first enemy the player kills with the SPAS-12, the animation will be in slow motion. *The SPAS-12 is reloaded with the left hand, whereas in [[Modern Warfare 2|''Modern Warfare 2]] , the SPAS-12 is reloaded with the right hand. *In Dead Ops Arcade the SPAS-12's icon has a suppressor but it does not seem to show when the player fires the weapon. *Overall the SPAS-12 in Black Ops is similar to the Striker from Modern Warfare 2, as both are semi automatic, both boast the highest ammunition capacity of their class, both have the lowest damage of their class and the supressor does not affect the performance greatly. References ru:SPAS-12 Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons